


the night you don't remember

by prettysmitten



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunkenness, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Hotel Sex, M/M, Post-Banquet, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysmitten/pseuds/prettysmitten
Summary: "Oh the things i wanna do to you” Viktor almost groaned and it really wasn't fair because he wanted Yuuri to remember all of it, every touch, every shudder, every spark that went between them.He couldn’t.He took one last look at Yuuri and turned to leave.But a hand wrapped itself around his wrist, preventing him from standing up.





	the night you don't remember

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first ever yoi fanfic and first ever smut.  
> plz note i am not a native english speaker and the tenses might be really screwed up.  
> if someone is willing to correct the mistakes please let me know <3

Viktor couldn’t remember the last time he felt this peaceful.

He watched the way last rays of sun shined on the silver medal on the opposite side of their hotel room and thanked every possible god for the existence of the man that was currently in his arms.

He smiled gently as Yuuri shuddered a little bit and nuzzled in the crock of Viktor’s neck. A sudden wave of memories flooded through his mind.

———  
It took Viktor one glance at the man standing in the corner to see just how much he didn’t want to be here.

And Viktor couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked - fidgeting hands, slightly shaky legs and unsure eyes, oh god, his eyes.

He was looking down, eyes trained firmly on the ground as if he wanted to disappear. Viktor’s heart clenched at the sight on the other side of the huge ballroom.

He was suddenly overcome with the want to go to this man and wipe the sad frown away and replace it with what he imagined to be a breathtaking smile.

He cursed himself for not even knowing his name. He was probably a skater as well. He wonder how he looked on the ice.

His stare didn’t go unnoticed.  
A mere minute later he felt a steady arm around his shoulders. “Checking out Katsuki, I see.” Chris’ deep voice purred in his ear “Poor boy”

Christophe Giacometti was a good friend of his.

Swiss skater was probably the only person in the competition field he actually considered himself being close with.  
Unfortunately neither of them had enough time to meet off season, so they could only spend some time together during the competitions.

At times like this he realised how lonely he actually was.  
He even had to left Makkachin because travelling with him would have been impossible.

He tried to shake off the negative thoughts that have managed to cloud his mind.

He turned to Chris. “Katsuki?”

Chris tapped his chin. “Oh Viktor, you really don’t know who he is? Well, I suppose it shouldn’t have surprised me. You are always at the top while him…oh well…”

Viktor suddenly felt very embarrassed. He should have payed more attention to the other competitors.

“Chris” he pleaded “ tell me what you know about him”

Chris smirked “ And why did you take such sudden interest in him?”

Viktor couldn’t help but blush a little “No reason. Just curious.”

His friend didn’t look very convinced.

“Yuuri Katsuki. 24. Japanese figure skater. Ended 6th today."

He felt another wave of shame wash over him. Of course Chris would know.

Ah, no wonder he looked gloomy. The last place. Viktor didn’t know how it must feel like. He had never, in his long career, finished last.

He turned his attention back to Chris. “I wonder why" Chris continued “it’s very unlike him. I actually consider him to be quite good. Such a shame.”

That made him even more curious. Quite good? So what was the reason? Was it the stress or maybe something else?

“Who’s his coach?” he asked.

“Um I think Celestino.” Chris answered after a while “ Yeah, he trains him and his friend…what’s his name…Phitchit?…in Detroit.”

Well, from what Viktor had heard Celestino was not a bad coach.

But he wasn’t also the best. Yakow was so much better.

He wondered what would Yuuri be capable of with the right coach.  
Maybe if he…No.

He shook it off immediately. No. That’s not possible.

“Well” Chis stopped that strange train of thought “I’m sure you could cheer him up a little.” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Viktor blushed again. “Chris” he said with a bit of warning in his voice.

“What?” his friend didn’t seem to pay much attention to it. “We both know it’s been a while since you-“  
“Enough, Chris.” he said. He didn’t want to think about how much it has passed.

“Okay, okay” Chris sighed defeated. “Come on, let’s have a few drinks. Did you forget that you’ve won a gold medal today?”

_Oh._

Honestly, he kind of did. Now that Yuuri was on his mind.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” there was nothing he could do to help Yuuri anyway.

  
Maybe he could try to talk to him next season.

***  
It was well after midnight and the damn banquet still continued.

By now, even after a few drinks, Viktor was terribly bored.

Chris disappeared somewhere and he also couldn’t catch any sight of Yuuri.

He was left talking to some boring business people about his career.  
No matter how hard he tried he would never get used to those conversations.

He wondered how badly he would be scolded by Yakow if he left now. He knew the answer to that - very.

So he stayed and every minute seemed to last longer than the previous one.

Chris' absence was strange, though, it was unlike him to leave Viktor during the banquets.

And in that exact moment he appeared, as if he’d just read his mind.

It took Viktor one glance at the Swiss to make his mouth fall wide open.

Chris was wearing nothing but a tie and his very, VERY tight boxers. His body glistened with a sheen of sweat and his hair was a mess.

“Viktor!” he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement “there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

He continued gaping at the state of his friend. “Chris, what the actual f-“ He was cut of by Chris tugging at his sleeve impatiently, trying to lead him in the direction of the ballroom.

“Come on, mon chéri, there is no time to explain. Besides” he smiled widely at him “you want to see it by yourself.”

Viktor had no idea what was going on.

And why Chris looked like... _that_.

The banquet was quite a serious event and even though his friend liked to expose as much of his body as he possibly could at every given occasion he was pretty sure this was the last place he was allowed to do so at.

Chris quickly manoeuvred them between people and a moment later they were standing in the ballroom. Viktor had expected it to be full of very posh-looking people, dancing and having a meaningless small talk but well…that wasn’t the case at all.

The music was loud. Fast paced with a lot of bass  
and far from everything he had ever heard on a banquet before.

He was getting more and more confused.

And then he saw what was going on in the middle on the dance floor.  
And, oh boy, it was quite a sight.

Yuuri Katsuki, in nothing but a white shirt that was now wrinkled and, similiar to Chris, navy boxers, and thank God, they weren’t as tight as Chris’ because Viktor would have been dead there and then.

It took Viktor one look to see just how drunk he was.

A strong blush on his cheeks and a tie around his head.

And then…  
“Who the hell put a stripper pole in here?!” was the only question he capable of asking in that very moment.

“I don't know but I'd like to thank them” Chris said, chuckling loudly at the stunned expression on Viktor’s face.

“But how…what…”

“Viktor.” Chris cut him off his stuttering “Just look at him.”

As if he were capable of doing anything else.

Because Yuuri wrapped his body around the pole like a snake.

And moved in a way that should definitely be illegal.

The way he swung his hips and climbed that damn piece of metal with such ease and he could see his every muscle moving and clenching and Viktor’s mind has gone to a place far away from the ballroom.

He could feel Chris smiling from behind. “You should’ve seen him before. He challenged Yuri to a dance-off”

  
Wait what.It was a phrase that seemed to go through Viktor's mind too much in the last 5 minutes.

“You mean Yuri Plisetsky? Our Yuri Plisetsky?” he couldn’t believe it.

Chris nodded “The one and only. Actually” he looked around “ I think there’s going to be a second round very soo-“

But he didn’t get to finish the sentence as Viktor felt somebody cling to his shoulders.

“Viktorrrr” came from behind “I’m soooo glaad you came to watch.”  
Viktor stiffened a little and turned to see Yuuri Katsuki clinging tightly to his shoulders, in order not to fall.

Yup, he was even more handsome up close, Viktor decided.

“Thanks, Chris” Yuuri said over his shoulder, blushing even more, and Viktor’s almost forgotten there were other people in the room.

“Ah, no problem, love” he said "you two have fun.” He winked at them.

Viktor was going to faint.

“Viiiiktor” his attention was back on Yuuri. “There’s going to be another dance-off, will you watch me? Please, Viktor.”

“Yeah” he said, although a bit shakily “of course I will”

“Viktor, if i win this dance-off will you be my coach?” air seemed to have completely left his lungs “be my coach, Viktor.”

“Wow.” he heard Chris say, but he was to dumb-folded to do anything. Probably elbow him to the ribs.

“I-“ he didn’t finish because Yuuri stumbled back to the dance floor where Yuri had already been waiting.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, pig.” he spat.

He was thankful for Chris’ steady hand on his shoulder, he feared he may fall if it wasn't for his support.

What a night.

***  
Viktor lost the track of time. It seemed non-existent with Yuuri in his arms.

They danced and smiled and laughed and they were so wrapped up in each other that nothing else seemed to exist anymore.

Viktor thought that Yuuri was an impossible man.  
He never failed to surprise him.

A few hours ago he had seen him standing all by himself in the corner, insecure and so terribly anxious while now he could barely believe he was dancing with the same man.

Yuuri was sure of what he was doing, even though he drank a lot more than he should have, he held himself straight (ha ha comedy).

Their moves matched perfectly as if they have been dancing together for years.

And Viktor just couldn’t quite believe how easy it was.

It felt a lot like skating.

He briefly wondered what would it feel like to skate with Yuuri to “Stay Close To Me” a program that has been made with the thought of another person. The last cry for help. Was it possible that Yuuri've heard it?

He felt Yuuri beginning to get tired so when the song came to an end he guided them carefully off the dance floor,still not letting go of Yuuri’s hand.

They sat on the chairs by the wall and Yuuri's head immediately fell onto his shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Viktor let out a breath at the sight. His heart began to feel too big for his chest.

He gently brushed a messy strand of hair out of his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” came a voice from the chair next to him. 

“Very” he sighed, too happy to even pretend he wasn’t.

Chris smiled, a gentle, honest smile.  
“I am so happy for you, mon chéri” he said “I really am. He is quite something.”

He looked at the man who have seemed to doze off on Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor only smiled in response.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while and then Chris spoke again.

“So..what are you going to do?” Viktor didn’t quite understand “About the dance off, I mean.” Chris rushed to explain “You know who’s the winner.”

“Oh Chris, I have no idea.”

Your couldn't have possibly meant that seriously but...

He nodded in understanding. “You know, it might actually be a good idea, if you were ever to consider it. You’ve lacked inspiration recently, maybe a year off would make you regain it. And well…he could certainly help you with that.”

“I don’t know, I really don't know. It feels surreal to even think about it. I need some time, I guess. And about Yuuri, well…” he trailed off, not really knowing how to finish.

“He should probably get to his hotel room soon, he is basically asleep, you know.”

Chris was right.

Yuuri was now snoring gently against his shoulder and it was late anyway.

But Viktor has dreaded this moment all night, he didn’t want to go back to his empty, cold hotel room, he would much rather stay with this adorably flushed man, sleeping soundly in his arms.

Suddenly an idea struck his mind.

He could buy himself some time by getting Yuuri to his hotel room.

“Chris, I think I’m going to take Yuuri to his room now.”

“Oh?” Chris raised his eyebrow “is there anything more you want to do once you get him there?”

Viktor felt heat spreading on his cheeks “No” he said firmly, not even letting the idea of doing something _more_ bloom in his mind “I want to make sure he gets there safely.”

“Okay, sure” Chris didn't sound convinced at all but he decided to ignore it.

“Do you know who might have the card to his hotel room?”

“Hmmm…probably his coach.”

Viktor has been suspecting this but he certainly hasn't been looking forward to the moment he would have to go to Celestino and ask for it.

He has probably seen most of the things that have happened that night.

But he needed to be brave, he was Viktor Nikiforov after all.

***  
The short exchange between Viktor and Celestino hasn't been one of the most pleasant ones but he could deal with that.

His slightly shaking hand was holding the card and that has been his goal so he was fine.

He said a quick goodbye to Chris who shot him one final glance that suggested a lot of...pg13 things that he insistently ignored.

He took Yuuri in his arms, careful not to wake him and walked out of the nearly empty ballroom.

His room was on the second floor of the same building the banquet was held in.

Viktor walked quietly through the empty corridor that led to the lift.

As he tried to push the button without letting go of the man in his arms, which had proven to be quite difficult, he felt him stir a little.

He held his breath.

But Yuuri only wrapped his arms tighter around his neck.

Viktor felt warmth inside of his chest beginning to get stronger and stronger.

He stepped inside the lift and nearly tripped because Yuuri nuzzled his face in his neck and fuck, he felt his lips, those perfect lips, move against the sensitive skin of his neck.

The lift finally came to a stop and he couldn’t help but feel relieved because he didn’t know what he would have done if he had to stand there for a second more. He walked, perhaps, a bit too fast, through another corridor, this one leading to Yuuri’s room.  
He came to a stop in front of the number 213.

Finally.

As he managed to (by some miracle) unlock the door Yuuri shifted again and purred lightly into his ear “Viktorrr”.

He felt his knees weaken.

His name coming out of Yuuri’s mouth combined with his lips mouthing against his neck and his arms wrapped oh so tightly around his neck had all his thoughts going in one, very particular, very inappropriate direction.

But he couldn’t.

Because Yuuri was drunk and half asleep it just wasn’t fair.

He dropped him gently onto the bed. 

"Viktor, pleaseee..." the way his name rolled out of his tongue made him whimper quietly.

His resolve broke a bit. It surely wouldn’t hurt to run his fingers through those soft strands.

"Oh the things i wanna do to you” Viktor almost groaned and it really wasn't fair because he wanted Yuuri to remember all of it, every touch, every shudder, every spark between them.

He couldn’t.

He took one last look at Yuuri and turned to leave.

But a hand wrapped itself around his wrist, preventing him from standing up.

“No” Yuuri opened his eyes a little “please, stay” and then he added, seeming more awake "I’ve dreamed about you for far too long to let you go now”

Viktor was speechless.

It seemed he would never fail to surprise him.

“You’ve dreamed” he managed to choke out “about me?”

Yuri was content now, having made sure Viktor isn’t going to leave any time soon.

He opened his eyes wider and stared at Viktor almost…lovingly.

“All the time” he answered “Since I was little. You were the one who inspired me through all those years.”

He was Yuuri's inspiration?

“I’m going to watch all of his programmes as soon as i get home” he promised himself and turned his attention to the man sitting in front of him.

“And I’ve thought about all of the things you could do to me” he continued and Viktor’s heart was beginning to beat faster and faster “about how your lips would taste like, about how you would leave marks across my skin…”

And that was the moment Viktor’s resolve broke completely because he just couldn’t stand sitting there and watching this amazing man talk about everything he wanted to do in that exact moment.

Fuck it.

He didn’t care that this was really irresponsible and immature.  
He didn’t care Yuuri might not remember it the next morning.  
He only cared about that moment, that night and Yuuri.

He leaned in and their lips met. Finally. He sighed into the kiss because Yuuri’s lips were so soft and a hand settled on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

The feeling of Yuuri’s lips moving against his own was beyond compare, every kiss he had ever had fading in comparison to this.

It was simply intoxicating.

And Viktor Nikiforov was afraid.

Afraid of giving himself to this man he barely knew. Afraid of maybe falling for this man. Maybe fast. And maybe hard. And afraid of this man willing to fall for Viktor as well.

And then Yuuri whispered “More” and he knew that he could worry about all of that in the morning, as he pulled him even closer.

He gently nipped at his lip and swiped his tongue across it and Yuuri moaned, just a little. But it was enough for Viktor to quickly deepen the kiss. When their tongues met he felt electricity between their bodies. Tugging impossibly closer, making them crave more.

He slowly slid Yuuri’s jacket off his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt without breaking the eye contact.  
It was a slow and difficult task but when he finished he was awarded with Yuuri’s smooth chest, defined muscles and pink nipples.

He was positive he was going to start drooling if he stared for a while longer.

Viktor wrapped his arm securely around Yuuri’s narrow waist while the other one started to explore his chest, wanting to know every curve, every blemish, desperately trying to make up for the time they've wasted.

Yuuri shivered when Viktor's hand delicately grazed his nipple.

He looked up at him with a glint in his eye and went back to kissing him.

Only this time his lips skimmed across his jaw and stopped at throat to scratch his teeth across it and make Yuuri shiver so, so hard. Then they travelled to the side of his neck and Viktor started kissing again, pressing openmouthed kisses onto the skin, sucking at it and leaving small but dark bruised that would hopefully make Yuuri remember Viktor in the morning.

After a while he looked down at his work and smiled, Yuuri’s  neck was covered in bites and hickeys and he looked delicious. Dishelved in the most glorious of ways, begging for more. So Viktor leaned down once more and without any kind of warning attached his lips to one of Yuuri’s taut nipples.

He moaned so loud that for a brief moment he was afraid someone’s going to hear him.

That thought awakened a strange feeling of possessiveness inside of him, the one he had never felt before.  
He wanted Yuuri to be his.  
Only his.

“Ahhh-“ Yuuri was coming apart right before his eyes “Vitya, please.”

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise because no one, other than Yakow, has ever called him that …

He pulled his lips away from Yuuri body and asked “How did you-“

“I’ve told you already” he smiled and even in the heat of the moment Victor thought he looked adorable “I’ve been obsessed with you almost my entire life, your coach called you that in one of the interviews. I thought you like it.” He was a little hesitant now. And Viktor just couldn’t have that.

“No, no” Viktor rushed in “I do like it, actually, a lot.” He felt his face heat up slightly.

“Okay then” Yuuri said without a trace of hesitance in his voice. This man. “Now stop teasing, Vitya.”

And that was all it took to send all of Viktor’s blood to his groin.

He was half hard already and they’ve barely even started.

He brought his lips to his other nipple and sucked. Hard. He felt Yuuri draw a deep breath. He couldn’t help but smirk a little. He grazed it with his teeth one last time and began trailing a line of wet kisses lower and lower. He stopped at the line of Yuuri pants and looked up. The man above him was simply breathtaking. With blush dusting his cheeks, a shirt that fell open and slipped a bit off his shoulders and a prominent bulge in his pants.

“May I?” he asked.

Yuuri bit his lip and nodded and this the confirmation Viktor needed.

He quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his dress pants. Yuuri gave a shudder of pleasure when Viktor’s hand slowly ran down his erection.

He then lifted himself off the beds Viktor could pull his pants all the way down and push his shirt off his shoulders and Yuuri was left in nothing but his boxers.

Viktor marvelled for maybe slightly too long at Yuuri’s gorgeous body.  
He gently pushed Yuuri down until he was leaning against the headboard.

Viktor wanted him to watch.

He started to once again trail kisses lower and lower until he was at his waistband of his boxers. He sunk a bit lower this time and licked at the clothed erection. The sound Yuuri made in that moment, he knew he’ll have it carved in his memory forever.

“Victor, please” he whimpered and Viktor was so, so screwed because it turned out he was absolutely defenceless when it came to Yuuri pleading for anything at all.

“As you wish, miliy” he said and with that he pulled the fabric down.

He couldn’t help but stare, Yuuri's cock was thick, it stood against his stomach and he was already fully hard.  
It made his mouth water.

He started with kissing the shaft, just barely touching. But Yuuri wouldn’t have any of that.  
He felt a hand tangle in his hair and tug at the silver strands.

“Viktor” he groaned “I said stop teasing”

And he gave in, taking his whole cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.  
Yuuri sucked in a deep breath as Viktor Nikiforov started showing off his skills.

He went fast at first and then pulled out slowly. Changed the pace. Then started to give more attention to the head.  
When he ran his tongue through the prominent vein on the side of his cock Yuuri let out a cry and started moaning “Viktor, Vitya, please, more…”

  
And Viktor thought he was going to come right then.  
He was going at a fast pace now with added rhythmic strokes to the base of his cock.

  
“Vikt-tor!” Yuuri choked out “I’m not going to last much longer.”

  
And Viktor was delighted.

“Good” he said looking him straight in the eyes “come for me, Yuuri.”

  
And then Yuuri was coming with eyes trained on Viktor’s face and fingers locked tightly in his hair as he fucked into Viktor’s mouth.

  
Viktor moaned around his cock and the vibrations made Yuuri moan even more and shudder with pleasure.

  
Viktor looked at him too the entire time and he thought to himself that there was no view as beautiful as that of Yuuri Katsuki falling apart because of him.

———

Viktor was still smiling when Yuuri stirred on his chest. He slowly opened one eye, looked at Viktor for a brief moment and closed it again.

“Ahhh Viktor…what time is it?”

“Just a little after eight” he stroked his fiancé’s cheek “Did you sleep well?”

“Yhm” Yuuri finally opened his eyes and Viktor couldn’t help but stare at their rich brown colour. He had truly beautiful eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I know we were supposed to go out.  Just give me a moment to get ready.”

Viktor couldn’t mind even if he wanted to.  
The dinner could most definitely wait.

“Don’t be” he smirked “I actually had some time to remember a few things."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow “Is that so? Tell me then.”

An idea was already forming in his head.  
His hand slid to his neck and then onto his chest.

He smirked a little more “My dear Yuuri” he let his his hand travel lower and lower. Yuuri looked at him with those gorgeous eyes. He could already see the anticipation in them. “I would much rather like to show you."

Now Yuuri was smirking as well. Oh how the things have changed.  
“Okay then” Viktor could basically see how his pupils dilating “ I guess the dinner can wait a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> miliy - darling
> 
>  
> 
> thank you so much for reading  
> if you enjoyed it plz leave a comment *-*


End file.
